Bleach Serenity
by Kensei Kontan
Summary: After Aizen has died, many new changes happen. Warning: No main character, so it may seem to be a bit jumbled for now. Rated M for a reason also.  A LOT of OCs, Based on a site on forumotion.


****

Serenity

A bleach fanfiction, inspired by one of the most popular RPG forums on forumotion.

There was once a being who rose up to stand against those who would threaten his friends. He was Ichigo Kurosaki. This, however, is not his story. He had defeated Aizen, never learning the final getsuuga. He presumed the hogyoku to be destroyed, however he was dead wrong. The hogyoku had been taken by Grimmjow, and replaced with a fake. Grimmjow had appearently been more powerful than he appeared and simply faked his own death, and fooled Aizen into death.

Grimmjow growled at the gathered arrancar. These were supposed to be the new espada, but they were hardly worth his time. Now, no they werent weak, but they were simpletons! Grimmjow had grown tired of their bickering and suddenly stood up and yelled "SILENCE!". The espada stopped their careless bickering and turned to him. He growled again "now look we have an oppurtunity that Aizen gave us before he died, we can now take Seireitei by surprise, without the meddling of Ichigo" He said. His voice was more like a feral growl than a yell, but these fools were used to it. He had dealt with some of them before, and new how to manipulate their emotions, however.. there was a single person he could not manipulate.

Dellapero was the tricera, known for his incredible matter altering abilities. He broke down the materials of atoms at will and reformed him, though he could not find out how to do it on another living being. He was a brilliant and cunning man, with very little weaknesses. The one thing that scarred Grimmjow about him was his emotionless attitude. He had emotions, sure, but he never showed them. He was like a perfect copy of Ulquiorra, only stronger. Though no one knew of his plans, he was currently working on Segunda, and not the rank of Segunda either.

He nodded "He is right, we should take this chance to attack" Dellapero stated evenly, with his usual lack of emotions. He had plans for this invasion, should there be one. He knew one thing though, Grimmjow was too weak to lead the espada. He would take the chance as soon as he could to kill him. He might not even kill him, if he proved useful to him. He suddenly realized that everyone was now agreeing, which greatly irritated Grimmjow. He had just said the exact same thing, yet when Dellapero says it everyone agrees? He was beyond pissed.

"are we all in agreement? We shall prepare for war on Seireitei!"Grimmjow yelled out, this time everyone agreed with him. This showed both Dellapero and Grimmjow it would be a tough battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the seireitei, chaos had taken over, there was no Captain Commander, no one to lead them. The central fourty six were dead, as was most of the old captains. There were new captains, yes, but they were new to the leadership role, while they knew how to control their power, they had no idea how to control the government. This had been going on for months, ever since the final fight, between Aizen and Ichigo, while many said that Ichigo should become the Captain Commander, he refused, he was not ready for such a large step. Since then they had been searching for someone of equal power with Yamamoto, both politcally and physically. They found no one, but someone found them.

Kurokon Shikyo had offered to become the Captain Commander, even if temporarily. He was indeed as strong as Yamamoto, if not stronger. Unlike Yamamoto, Kurokon's specialties were strength and speed instead of Reiatsu. His zanpokuto was more powerful as well, and he had been a captain before anyone else still alive. He was over six thousand years old, but still seemed to be around twenty five. He was originally the Captain of the third division back over one hundred years. He had been the captain for over two hundred years, before the Vaizard incident occurred. He helped the Vaizard escape, by producing disaster in seireitei, enough to cause confusion and complete chaos. He had left soon afterwards.

The only reason they would allow him back was because they needed a leader, and he was hte only living being that fit the bill. His power was unmatched, and his strength towered over his enemies, and their's.

* * *

While these new leadership positions changed, there was something going on otherwise as well. The hogyoku itself was starting to get annoyed, it was waiting its rightful owner. It could feel him, in another dimension, the only one left with the knowledge and power to perfectly use it. It was calling out to him, it used its powers to form a link with this mysterious being, although it would not be complete for quite some time.

* * *

The quincy. A supposedly endangered race of humans who could use reiatsu. They were beleived to be extinct, but they werent near extinct. There were many other countries than Japan, which is the only place quincy were seen. The other quincy had begun coming together and forming a deadly alliance. The leader of this group was unknown to even the quincy themselves, always hiding his skin and face, he was equal on the terms of power to Aizen. His strength would bring many good years for the quincy.

* * *

Shinji sighed. He had been bored at the Vaizard wharehouse. Now that the new Captain Commander allowed the Vaizard to come to Soul Society once in a while, most of the others had been visiting their family. He, however, didnt have any family, he was an orphan.

He heard a voice call out "well well well... look who I ran into" The voice cackled. Shinji recognized this voice. This immediatly got him pissed. His anger rose beyond human levels, as adreniline filled his bloodstream. He glared at the imposter "look pal I dont care who you are, but you chose the wrong person to impersonate" He growled, slipping on his mask. He was definitely angry now.

Shinji slashed down at the figure, but was blocked... by its bare hand. "It really is you.." Shinji said, now that he was close enough to feel the reiatsu that was sealed beneath the skin of the figure. "yes.. and I've come to take my position as leader back" It cackled.

* * *

"soon... soon we will have our revenge.." An obviously wrathful voice cackled. Beside the figure was a female, who was wearing very revealing clothing. She giggled and hugged her leader, whom she continuously called Lucy. "well then... lets get this party started... shall we?" She whispered into his ear.

* * *

Fin.

I know this may seem like a jumble of random things, but trust me it WILL get better. The reason for the small length of this chapter is because I have very little time these days and I dont see you making a fanfiction about an entire site with no main character.

Signed, or not

Kensei Kontan


End file.
